<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sparks of a flame by Thepresidentofrussia23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663234">The sparks of a flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23'>Thepresidentofrussia23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU, Om Shanti Om (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Barisi Summer Fanworks Exchange 2020, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Rebirth, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Bollywood movie on Netflix by the name of Om Shanti Om, this barisi romance will cross lifetimes and social lines as well as socioeconomic statuses.This story is proof that even death cannot stop love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting my love thirty years ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love is an indescribable force, it is something that brings together two people that were always meant to be together and brings them together. Love is a force that unites, heals and brings together people that many would never have imagined could come together. Dominick Carisi Jr was a Detective in the NYPD, a good, honest and hardworking man who always did his best to be there for others and always made sure that justice was delivered to the best of his ability. Dominick smiled as he wore a moustache and got dressed as the TV near his messy little living room in his crowded and cramped apartment. Dominick's apartment was decorated early 90's style and he wished he could buy a better apartment though, the wallpaper was fading and peeling off of the walls, revealing the brick wall beneath and he could barely afford to pay for bills much less purchase the suit that he was wearing right now.</p><p>Dominick couldn't even afford to buy himself a coffee maker either, he was extremely poor and the rent was extracting so much of his disposable income already as it was. He sighed and turned the slightly rusty silver handle on the tap and waited for a while for what resembled hot water to gurgle and spurt out of the tap and then he sighed as he watched the television and smiled as he saw Rafael Barba, a man of wealth and fame, success and justice leave the courthouse once again as he was dwarfed by the grey massive columns of the hall of justice as he was swarmed by a gaggle of cameras and microphones and Dominick simply sighed helplessly as he opened a ready to mix coffee packet from a cheap mart and poured it in his lukewarm water and stirred it in his coffee mug that read "Future #1 Lawyer" and he grabbed his things and made sure to have his gun and badge with him along with his metro card and his coffee and walked to the station and then swiped his card at the metal turnstile when the machine beeped "No funds, refill card" and he bitterly sighed as he went to the office to pay for another week.</p><p>He waited in line, terrified he would be late for work as his shift was supposed to start in an hour and a half when a white haired lady with deep crows feet and thick eyeglasses barked out </p><p>"Next!"</p><p>And Dominick stepped forward and then said</p><p>"I'm here to refill my metro card for one week please."</p><p>The woman then cut in </p><p>"Your card please."</p><p>Dominick fumbled with his metro card before handing it to her and then added </p><p>"Refill charges are sixteen dollars and ten cents" she drawled coldly, her eyes leaving no argument for the price."</p><p>Dominick yelped, there was no way he could afford that! He sighed and fished out as much money as he had on him and handed it to her, knowing that she would offer him absolutely no sympathy whatsoever and she swiped the card after completing the transaction and said </p><p>"Your card has been refilled for one week, round trips once a day only." </p><p>He grumbled under his breath and took the card and the receipt and left soon after to go to work before Captain Cragen ate him alive for dinner. He then arrived and ran to the precinct in Manhattan where the SVU worked to bring justice to Sex Crime Victims. </p><p>Dominick was in the middle of doing paperwork that afternoon, thankful that he arrived on time when he saw DA Rafael Barba walk in with a beautiful woman following him and he smiled </p><p>"I'll be glad to be assigned to you all from now on." </p><p>Munch snickered to Dominick </p><p>"Ooo the aliens seem to have hypnotized our golden boy into falling in love with the District attorney of all people...whatever shall we do? By the way, if you ever hope to capture his heart, you got to change that terrible name, it isn't memorable, your name is forgettable. You should change it to something like....Sonny!"</p><p>Dominick gulped "I doubt my dad will let me hear the end of that..." as he gulped and plugged his ears when he proposed the idea to his father William Carisi Dodds Sr, who was then, a Sargent just like him, financially struggling, screamed </p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"</p><p>Birds flew in the air in terror and people turned around to see who was wailing and the ground shook for a brief but terror filled moment. </p><p>William pleaded </p><p>"Why son why? I gave you that name because the name 'Dominick' means so much to me! It means 'Lordly and of the Master'! why would you want to change your name to something as cheap and trite as...Sonny!"</p><p>"Because dad, I'm stuck under your shadow! I'm forgettable! I wanna become a famous cop and be well known...and I really, really wanna have someone notice me!"</p><p>"Ugh, if it wasn't for the fact that your mother ran off when you were a kid, I, too would have become famous you know!" William bitterly rolled his eyes.</p><p>Dominick sighed as he left his dad's office and sat down at his desk with Munch as they worked together all day to work on cases while they schemed to surprise Barba with a date and Dominick was so excited to someday impress the love of his life.</p><p>Sonny sighed as he went home for the day, swiping his card and going home tired as his body ached horribly and he wanted to sleep but he was in transit when Munch ran over and said </p><p>"Get your uniform ready bud because I snagged us two tickets to the policeman's' ball!"</p><p>"And what the hell am I supposed to do there? Just smile and wave?" </p><p>"No you nitwit! Your crush is gonna be there dammit! You just might get a chance to see him accept an award!"</p><p>Sonny smiled at his friend "Now that's what I call tactical planning my friend!"</p><p>The next day that evening, they both went in after presenting their tickets and then entered Madison Square Garden, it was bedecked in beautiful décor and tables filled the scene, beautiful blue and green drapery surrounded the scenery and the podium was up front the dais and cops were coming in, both active duty and retired from all over the world and Sonny smiled as he sweated in his uniform with Munch who whispered </p><p>"Damn, these are the big bad old dogs"</p><p>"Yep, I can tell."</p><p>And both men sat down at their table with the numbers assigned to their tickets and they watched as the New York Police Department Commissioner took to the podium and smiled warmly as all the NYPD cops stood up and saluted him and the commissioner said</p><p>"At ease! Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to today's 100th annual Policeman's ball!" </p><p>And everyone broke out into applause and cheered and whistled and soon all fell silent as speeches and dedications and tributes were read to fallen police officers in the line of duty and soon the DA of the year award was given to Rafael Barba who smiled warmly as his eyes twinkled with emotion as he read out his speech and Sonny blushed helplessly as the man spoke and Sonny's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>That night Sonny went to Forlini's, a low down ratty bar that seemed to be going out of business and Sonny felt sorry so he decided to give them some patronage to stave off defaulting on debts by buying some drinks for himself and Munch. They smiled and drank when Barba came in and smirked </p><p>"I didn't know they still hired Staten Island people as cops."</p><p>Sonny blushed "Well it's an honor to meet you Counselor. I really have been looking forward to this day."</p><p>"I really wish I could say the same though."</p><p>"Well, I sure do hope you change your mind because I have something awesome to show you."</p><p>Sonny soon began a beautiful song on the piano and sang a romantic bluesy song and it seemed so beautiful and cheerful and Sonny finished with a flourish when Barba smiled and clapped. </p><p>"I sure do hope to hear that Staten accent once again in action" </p><p>He winked, paid for all of their tab and left just like that as if he had never been there to begin with.</p><p>Sonny got up the next day and did the same routine as he was assigned to beat when there was a robber in a pharmacy holding people hostage, Barba was one of the people held hostage. Sonny was worried for him as he ran in and said to the nearest officer</p><p>"What's the situation, what can I do to help?"</p><p>And he was relegated to watching the crowd and he was pissed as hell about it. He sighed as soon there was gunfire in the pharmacy and he ran in to see what was happening, and he pulled out his pistol as he aimed at the gunman, yelling </p><p>"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON! NOW!"</p><p>And he fired his pistol, but the bullet skimmed the man's shoulder, and the gunman fired into his stomach and chest and Sonny fell over, bleeding as another cop tackled the gunman and arresting him. Sonny could see a fellow cop yelling for an ambulance and holding pressure on him and he was taken to the hospital.</p><p>Sonny woke up hours later as Munch berated him</p><p>"Are you kidding me Dominick! You could have gotten killed! And for what? To play Wayne the hero to impress your crush? I thought you were better than that!"</p><p>"So what? Barba and those people meant more to me than my life ever will! If there are a hundred thousand gunmen and I'm alone, I'd still rush in for him! That's how much he means to me!"</p><p>Barba was stunned by that when he overheard that statement by the door and he walked in with flowers and smiled </p><p>"Good morning, I hope you're feeling much better now"</p><p>And Sonny's breath was caught in his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heartbreak central</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny smiled as the DA entered the room and said "I have never heard anybody ever say those words about someone else in my entire life. You must be someone very special indeed. At any rate, my name is Rafael Barba." He sat down in the chair next to Sonny and Munch and they chatted for a bit before Barba left with Alex Munoz, the mayor of New York. </p><p>Sonny was helplessly in love, his heart fluttered a bit whenever the man spoke and he couldn't believe that Barba graced him with his presence and it made the pain of the injuries worth it. He sighed happily as he lay in bed, waiting to be discharged from the hospital. Munch added</p><p>"You know, you might as well ask him out on a date!"</p><p>"Hello? This is 1990! Gay marriage is still illegal! Not to mention the fact that he is as straight as an arrow, you're trying to get me arrested here or what?"</p><p>"No! You're not seeing! He loves you too as well...I can see it, the illuminati has written it all in the stars. I can tell it will be a beautiful story to tell." Munch smiled and winked happily before leaving the room and William ran over hugging him, worried for his son and terrified he had lost him.</p><p>"Dominick, I was so scared I had lost you for a moment right there when I was told you were shot. I was scared...I would have to bury you..."</p><p>Sonny smiled and said "Don't worry dad, I'll always come right on back home, no matter how long it takes me, I promise you that dad. I can't wait to meet my little brother" </p><p>He smiled at his father's baby bump and rubbed it softly and William giggled as Sonny added </p><p>"Did you know dad...I saw my dream...and I finally managed to reach it and touch it for a ever so brief moment...I managed to touch my dream with these hands."</p><p>He blushed as he held out his hands and smiled. Even William smiled and hugged his son tightly and added </p><p>"I'm so happy for you Dominick, I am so very happy for you."</p><p>Soon Sonny was discharged from the hospital and he was carrying his belongings with him as he left the hospital and he went to One Hogan place to meet up with Barba over the hostage crisis case as he was supposed to give his paperwork to Cragen and then go to the ADA assigned to the case for the pretrial motion and then he had to do his testimony as well in front of the Attorney. </p><p>ADA Claire Kincaid was heavily pregnant with McCoy's baby and she sat down to take his deposition and then she smiled as she asked more questions and rubbed her baby bump as it kicked in her, Sonny smiled and congratulated her, but as he was leaving that night, he saw a dim glow of a light from a door ajar and angry loud voices filtering from Barba's office, Sonny was worried about what was going on so he decided to put his hand on his revolver and he slowly took quiet steps down the hallway to the doorway when he heard Barba say</p><p>"You know I've always wanted this, to be married publicly to you."</p><p>Another voice said "You're delusional right? To be married in the public? Do you think New York City is ready to accept a gay couple, much less one who is an attorney of all places? This is 1990 for God's sake! Open your eyes!"</p><p>"For how long will we pretend we are co workers? For how long will we pretend to not to know much of each other at meetings, at shops, in social functions? For how long will I live this LIFE!"</p><p>"For as long as it takes!" </p><p>Sonny quickly hid behind a corner as an angry Alex Munoz left the room, slamming the door behind him, tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized, his crush was already married, there was no chance of him ever getting the love of his life ever now.</p><p>He sighed as he quickly ran off before Barba left the office, in tears as he waved down a taxi and choked up slightly as he said </p><p>"To Forlinis' please and thank you"</p><p>He then handed over the fare when he arrived at the destination and sighed as he drank and drank tearfully as he watched sports and soon the channel was changed to news and it was a conviction secured by Barba earlier that day and Sonny felt his tears brim as the bartender commented </p><p>"Hey buddy? You have been bringing a lot of people, mainly cops though seem to want to come here! You saved my business! Thank you so much. Really." </p><p>He then offered Sonny a drink, oblivious to his pain and then went to serve other thirsty customers and he sighed bitterly as he watched the TV and read through what he was supposed to say and he was doing paperwork when he decided to leave for the night after paying for his tab and went home to get some sleep. He went to do work in a cloud of heartbreak and sadness and snapped at Munch when the concerned man asked what was wrong and the man sighed and mumbled something about aliens and chemicals affecting river water and he was going home for the day when he decided to recuse himself from the case and went to One Hogan place when he overheard Alex smiling</p><p>"You want a public wedding my love? What better place than the courthouse? I was sworn in to office here and so were you! Let us commemorate this occasion here and make it even more special! I'll have a chandelier hang above us as we say our vows, some rainbow flags there" </p><p>As he pointed towards the foyer and swept his arms grandly and smiled </p><p>"I'll make sure it's a memory that you'll never forget...but you'll need to forgive me."</p><p>Barba seemed alarmed </p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU!" </p><p>And he shoved Barba towards the stairs and lit the whole place on fire and slid the door shut and locked it behind him, the whole courthouse was ablaze!</p><p>Barba screamed </p><p>"Help! Someone help! PLEASE LET ME GO ALEX!"</p><p>The black smoke was thick and pluming into the air as alarms rang, but Alex made sure that the sprinklers wouldn't work that night for his plan to work. Sonny came out of his corner to only see a massive wall of roaring and crackling flames eating everything like tinder and computers only seemed to stoke the flames further as they exploded and their screens shattered and files burned and desks groaned and crackled and buckled under their weight. Sonny saw the flagpole and smashed the window using the eaglehead figurine topping the pole and yelled </p><p>"HERE COUNSELOR HERE! COME HERE!"</p><p>As he coughed and coughed and blindly looked left and right, searching for the man in question when he heard a scream </p><p>"I'm here!" it sounded faint and like a childlike whisper above the crackling waves of the flames and he ran to Barba and tried to reach him, but it was no use, his revolver was too hot to hold as he saw a beam crackling and give way, crushing Sonny to death as the firefighters ran in, trying to rescue a dying Barba from the flames. Clare suddenly went into labor as William was in labor for several minutes now and was trying to get a hold of Sonny. Clare managed to deliver a baby boy and named him Dominick Sonny McCoy and William gave birth to his son Michael Sonny Dodds just as Barba breathed his last on the operating table.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return and renewal thirty years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up in bed, he then stretched himself slowly as he lowered his feet down into slippers that a servant placed before his very feet, then another servant came before him and offered his morning paper, a remote control and a glass of orange juice to him on a silver tray with a silver dome covering it. Sonny then drank his juice, watched his television and read his morning paper as he left his round bed that was made of satin and velvet and he was handed his night robe, which was made of the finest threads by another servant as he walked down the hall, clad in marble and granite as he smiled to his father, who was now Federal Judge Jack McCoy.</p><p>Sonny wished him good morning and then entered his large bathroom which was twice the size of his old apartment and undressed and sank into a bubble bath in bliss and let out a groan of relaxation as he reached for another remote that rested on a one thousand thread count Egyptian cotton towel, with his initials monogrammed on the front in gold. Sonny then flicked on the television and watched his favorite flicks and shows, since he was able to afford all of the subscriptions to all of the streaming services he wanted and then he washed off the excess soap and water using a showerhead with a hundred different shower pressure strengths and he chose the perfect temperature and shower pressure as robotic tubes shot out streams of scented shampoo and body wash and washed it off and polished him off with a nice glaze of body coconut seaweed wrap and then he was washed off again and finally he was gently dried off perfectly so that his skin didn't crack or get too dry. Sonny soon got his hair fixed by a professional hair stylist and then he was to meet with a professional therapist for helping him with any work issues and mental health related issues that he may have while as an attorney. Sonny finished his therapy session after an hour of visualizations and chatting and a tailor handed him a suit which was blue and white and had mother of pearl accented cuff links and matching tie bar.</p><p>Sonny then had his contacts put on his eyes and he put on his Rolex watch and he smiled as he left his bathroom and ate a hearty breakfast meal that his previous life would have drooled at. He ate sea bass with caviar eggs and drank some cola and some eggs with juice and orange wedges as he went down the spiral staircase and then a driver smiled and opened the door for Sonny and Sonny said </p><p>"Bye Dad, have a good day at work, don't be too hard on the opposition, you got to reel them in and then crush them. That's how I do it."</p><p>Jack smiled and chuckled </p><p>"That's my boy! I'm very proud of you, following in your father's footsteps."</p><p>Jack watched as the chauffeur backed out of the driveway slowly and drove Sonny to One Hogan place.</p><p>Sonny was the envy of practically everyone at the DA office, as someone as wealthy as him to be working in spartan working conditions and having spartan paychecks and spartan living quarters for many of them. Sonny was a glimmering example of the American Dream, forever shiny, forever out of reach and forever a illusion for many. </p><p>Sonny entered his office, which had the words "District Attorney Dr. Dominick Sonny McCoy" and closed his door, dismissing cases left and right with a simple huffy </p><p>"Next!"</p><p>Sonny rolled his eyes as another ADA came up bringing a case and he snorted</p><p>"You're kidding me right? The defense knows what's going on, your witness has bailed on you and your evidence is based off of what again? a scrap of paper? Let me tell you this. I've seen cases with mounds of evidence tank in court, if you think I'm about to waste the taxpayer's money and time on something that has lesser odds of succeeding than me finding Atlantis, then you might want to consider filing for resignation, I don't have time for this and neither do you. You're better than this, your reputation is better than this, don't do this and end up staining your credibility because you're in a hurry! It's costly and ineffective.  And what's better is that you KNOW this, you're a smart and talented lawyer, gimme more evidence then i might reconsider...NEXT!"</p><p>He grumbled and sighed as the Attorney General came in and said </p><p>"Dr. McCoy, its a pleasure to see you at work again, as usual, I'd strongly advise you to keep your slings and arrows in control."</p><p>"I'm not about to ruin my win loss record because of unwinnable cases."</p><p>"Dr. McCoy, I think you need a refresher on why you're the District Attorney...and it wasn't because of your record. It was because you brought about justice. To help you remind you of that, you need to work on a case again...like an ADA again...back to basics for you. Don't forget I used to tutor you until you became an ADA in the Queens district...what happened to the Sonny that was so bright and cheerful? Huh?"</p><p>"You're kidding right."</p><p>"Did I stutter? This is not a suggestion Dr. McCoy and you are smart enough to know that as well"</p><p>Sonny inwardly cursed in his mind as he had a few unprintable curses in mind for the AG and he sighed </p><p> </p><p>"So what's the case?"</p><p>At that moment, Sgt. Rafael Dodds, the twin brother of Lt. Mike Dodds came in, his shoes were bought from Goodwill and he had polished them as best as he could, his uniform was groomed immaculately as he had his police hat tucked under his arm and he smiled and blushed as Sonny stood up and shook his hand, but his hair was barely groomed at all, but he did make an effort to groom his face, so that was an admirable effort on his part given that money was constantly tight since Dominick's funeral costs were insane.</p><p>Rafael felt his heart skip a beat and his face turn pink at the sight of such a wealthy and prestigious and knowledgeable man who didn't attend just Harvard for his bachelors', but Yale as well for his Masters and Oxford for his doctorate, Sonny seemed to have it all and had so many qualifications, it was mindboggling.  </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Being Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. McCoy sighed as he welcomed in Sgt. Barba, who had an eager smile on his face and looked like he was star struck by the presence of Sonny. Sonny glanced at him and he realized, Sgt. Barba looked familiar, like he was someone that he had met from somewhere, that he had spoken with from another place. Or was it all his gut feeling going all haywire and that he needed a bit of rest, he remembered how beautifully green those eyes were and how they reminded him of the wooded forest and he felt a memory of the time when he was at Grand Central with Barba from his previous life and it felt so vivid, so fresh in his mind, Sonny was shocked and yet he ignored the feeling that there might be something larger at scale controlling his very destiny. </p><p>Barba saw a flashback of himself at Grand Central Park with Sonny as they had gone over studying the bar exam with a nervous and frightened Sonny who was hopelessly in love with him that day. They shared a boxed lunch and chatted a bit before heading their seperate ways as they had finished studying and Sonny also had work that day, and just as the flashback started, it was over for both men as they reeled from the force of the flashback and blinked slowly, they were shocked and the silence was deafening, niether of them said a single word. </p><p>The Attorney General broke the silence and added</p><p>"Well then, I believe I should leave you both to your jobs then? I shall take my leave then." </p><p>And just like that, he was gone and Barba chuckled awkwardly </p><p>"Guess this case will be a tough one then, eh?"</p><p>"Given that there are no witnesses, no evidence, it's almost begging to be called not a case at all, so...to get thing started, let me remind you, I'm the man in charge of the case, you retrieve me what I need, got it? There is no time for dramatics at any point in this case. Got it?"</p><p>Barba nodded slowly as he opened the folder and it was a double homicide, a cold case that Sgt. Rafael had been assigned to since he was on crutches, it was the cold case of the murders of Rafael Barba and the murder of Dominick Carisi Jr. </p><p>Sonny froze at that name, it reminded him of so much, there was a burnt out central hall of the courthouse and the crime scene photos were gristly for the sensitive eyes as Sonny glanced through the case file itself, memories of the murder flooded his mind like a dam bursting at the seams and flooding the entire valley below. Sonny gasped at the memories as he remembered how Barba screamed for him one last time in the orange-red flames as they ate at everything and destroyed the courthouse around him as he tried to save the man he had been infatuated with for so long.</p><p>Sonny remembered the heartbreak of finding out that Barba, back then in the previous life was married to Alex Munoz, a corrupt mayor and a person to be feared. Alex feared nothing on heaven or Earth to accomplish his dirty means of getting power, no matter what it takes, even if it meant hurting others in the process. Yelina eventually married him and they became a wealthy power couple in philanthropy and politics and it made them a dangerous couple to double cross when it came to the nuances of politics and how they focused on playing power and mind games.</p><p>Corruption was the game and they played it very well. And now Sonny was more than ever, make Alex suffer for his murder, he hated Alex for robbing him of a life and he hated Alex for destroying his dreams just like that and erasing all hopes with a few well placed words. </p><p>Barba listened intently like a detective when Sonny slowly began to explain to him everything, to Barba, everything seemed so...suspiciously supernatural when Sonny explained it to him, it all seemed impossible, rebirth? Nobody could possibly, especially in a court of law would ever accept their argument of being reborn individuals. It was ludicrous and in a standard of "reasonable doubt" this certainly didn't meet the standard of being beyond the reasonable doubt at all. </p><p>Barba sighed</p><p>"So this case is already doomed from the gate? Is that it? Are you going to roll over and quit like that? I sure as hell hope you won't. You always have beaten bigger odds than this! For the love of god, don't give up, not when we can look at this as an opportunity for something more...we could find justice somehow...we need to trace back our steps!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>